


I don’t get it

by fallendarknight86



Category: Glee
Genre: Not a fic, Question - Freeform, just a question for the readers, writer’s note
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:22:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27788200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallendarknight86/pseuds/fallendarknight86
Summary: Not a fic, but a honest question to all the readers out there in this fandom
Relationships: Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray
Comments: 61
Kudos: 16





	I don’t get it

Probably, this is not the best way to do this but I have no better ideas to address something that has been bugging me for a while now.

I know the fandom is not the same as it used to be and I know the enthusiasm is not as strong as it was years ago, but bear with me because I gotta ask, really, because at this point.

I really don’t get it.

_“What’s wrong with my fanfictions?”_

Really, I am not being sarcastic or anything. I am not trying to say I am too good not to get critics or bad reviews.

I am genuinely asking you all what is wrong with the works I have been posting so far, not to deserve some of your time to get a review or a comment. 

What is wrong with my works that I cannot really deserve the attention given to some other writers out there?

Yeah, probably I should not compare to others cause we are all different but we all share these pieces of work to get a reaction out of the readers. To get your feedback. 

We still try to give the ones left something to read and I wouldn’t go on this rant if it was something going on for everyone but it is clear it is not.

So, I just came to the natural conclusion there is something wrong with what I write and how, after all.

I am not trying to play the victim here. That’s not my intention, but I am disappointed and confused and when I am confused, I just ask until I get the clarity of the whole thing.

Until I understand it. 

I am sincerely asking you to tell me what is wrong, so I can rest my case and let that sink in. 

Maybe I am not just that good and that’s it. But I want to hear it from you. 

You can comment it here or just reach out to me via email, if you prefer - fallendarknight89@hotmail.com . 

Just say it and I will just deal with it, in the way I will deem appropriate. 

Thanks in advance 

  
  



End file.
